Fluid reservoirs are often filled through a tube, using a funnel to direct fluid from a filling container into the tube. For example, windshield washer fluid must be routinely replenished in a vehicle. Filling the windshield washer reservoir is made easier with a funnel. However, it is sometimes necessary to fill the reservoir at a location where a funnel is not available, since it may not be convenient to carry a funnel along in the passenger compartment or trunk. It can be difficult for a vehicle owner to open a typical seal on a filling container without getting fluid on himself. Also, care must be taken to avoid losing the cap of the fill tube or the reservoir when it is removed during filling.